


Voleibol Es El Nuevo Quidditch De Los Nacidos Muggles, Un Caso De Estudio Por Komori Motoya

by japiera



Series: ¡Expeliarmus! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, herejía matemática, innecesarios datos técnicos, me arrepiento de todo, por favor que alguien le explique a Komori cómo funcionan los porcentajes, referencias a hp, un falso estudio falso científico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Komori demuestra que Vóleibol y Quidditch son prácticamente el mismo deporte.
Series: ¡Expeliarmus! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714951
Kudos: 4





	Voleibol Es El Nuevo Quidditch De Los Nacidos Muggles, Un Caso De Estudio Por Komori Motoya

Si bien el título pueda parecer rebuscado y pomposo, después de que lea esta investigación, no podrá negar las claras y evidentes semejanzas entre un deporte y otro, y si usted resulta un nacido _muggle_ , pero algo de sangre mágica corre por sus venas, se preguntará ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿por qué no estoy jugando vóleibol todavía?

Mediante un análisis detallado, desglosado en 4 puntos fundamentales, y un sistema cuantitativo para calificar el porcentaje de semejanza, he llegado a la conclusión de que Vóleibol y Quidditch son prácticamente el mismo deporte, salvando que uno de ellos es jugado por magos, y el otro por magos en potencia.

### 1\. Tipo de deporte

Quidditch y vóleibol son ambos deportes de equipo. Esto es, un tipo de deporte en el cual, dos equipos rivales se enfrentan unos a otros simultáneamente, y cuyo propósito del encuentro radica en obtener la victoria por sobre el rival. Siendo esta una semejanza fundamental, el parecido entre Quidditch y Voleibol ya es de un 50%.

(Por ejemplo, si comparáramos Quidditch con un deporte estúpido, como lanzar la jabalina, o natación, ya empezamos con porcentajes negativos)

### 2\. Número de jugadores

En Quidditch cada equipo está conformado por 7 jugadores, a saber: 1 buscador, 1 guardián, 2 golpeadores, 3 cazadores.

En Voleibol, cada equipo está conformado por 6 jugadores más un líbero (7 titulares en total), a saber: 1 líbero, 1 armador, 2 centrales, 3 atacantes.

Puede observarse que en ambos deportes intervienen 7 jugadores, en ambos deportes hay 4 roles (tipos de jugadores) dentro del campo de juego, y que la distribución de personas por tipo de rol sigue la relación 1:1:2:3. Esto aumenta el parecido entre Quidditch y vóleibol en un 25%, o sea que ya llevamos un 75% de semejanza.

A modo de referencia, se adjunta una lista con los números de jugadores en algunos de los deportes muggles más conocidos.

Baloncesto: 5  
Balonmano: 7  
Béisbol: 9  
Fútbol: 11  
Hockey sobre césped: 10  
Hockey sobre hielo: 6  
Natación: 1, es un deporte estúpido y no es por equipo  
Polo: 4  
Rugby: miles

Puede verse que, si es por número de jugadores, además de vóleibol, solo pasaría a la siguiente ronda balonmano. Pero ¿Quién realmente juega balonmano?

### 3\. Implementos del juego

Quidditch se juega con 4 balones, a saber: 1 snitch dorada, 1 quaffle, 2 bluddgers.

Vóleibol se juega con 1 balón, que es el balón de vóleibol.

En este punto, se puede decir que ambos son deportes de balón. La semejanza incrementa solo en un 5%

Por otra parte, para poder realizarse el Quidditch, cada jugador debe ir montado en escobas, los golpeadores deben tener bates, y en los extremos de cada campo hay instalados tres aros por los cuales los cazadores deben intentar meter la quaffle.

Vóleibol necesita una red montada en la mitad de la cancha, cuya altura del borde superior de dicha red deberá cumplir con lo reglamentado según la categoría del encuentro. Por ejemplo, en la categoría adulto varones, el borde superior deberá encontrarse a 2,43 metros del suelo.

Ambos deportes necesitan implementos adicionales, de la naturaleza que sean. 2,5% se semejanza.

Semejanza total de un 7.5%, ¡ya vamos en un 82,5%!

### 4\. Modo de juego

Ni el quidditch ni el vóleibol son juegos a contrarreloj. En el caso del quidditch, el encuentro se da por terminado cuando el buscador coge la snitch dorada. En el caso del vóleibol, el primer equipo que llegue a los 25 puntos con una diferencia de 2 puntos como mínimo.

Semejanza de un 20% ¡YA SUPERAMOS EL 100% DE SEMEJANZA!

En Quidditch, el buscador se concentra en buscar la snitch, la cual otorga un total de 150 puntos. Los cazadores consiguen puntos metiendo la quaffle por los aros del equipo rival. El guardian protege los aros de la embestida de los rivales. Y los golpeadores protegen a su equipo de los golpes de las bludgers al mismo tiempo que intentan infligir daño en los miembros del equipo rival.

En Vóleibol, se trata de no dejar caer el balón. El equipo que deje caer el balón, pierde, mientras el otro equipo gana un punto. El balón se pone en juego mediante el _servicio_ , que es una cosa supercomplicada con la que los líberos tenemos que lidiar. Cada equipo solo puede golpear tres veces el balón antes de pasarlo al otro lado de la red. Lo normal es que alguien reciba el balón del contrario, el armador decida algo supernovedoso, y el atacante remate. Los bloqueadores tratarán de detener el remate, pero nunca el servicio. Los atacantes y el armador también pueden tratar de bloquear, aunque casi nunca lo hacen bien. El líbero no bloquea ni sirve el balón, pero puede armar siempre que se mantenga tras la línea de ataque. Además que el vóleibol tiene una cosa superomplicada de explicar que es la rotación y el enroque. Siempre sirve el jugador ubicado en la posición 1, o sea la posición del extremo derecho del fondo de la cancha. Si el equipo que sirvió pierde, el equipo que ganó tiene que rotar: los jugadores se mueven un puesto a la derecha, y el jugador que pasó a la posición 1 sirve. El líbero sale, entra el central a la vanguardia. Luego que el balón pasa al otro lado de la red, todos los jugadores corren a fin de encontrar su posición.

En resumen, los dos juegos tienen reglas supercomplejas. O sea que solo pueden ser practicados por personas genios. Slytherin nunca tuvo genios y por eso siempre perdía. 30% de _smart-semejanza_.

Sobre los jugadores, tanto el buscador como el líbero cumplen roles muy similares. Ambos juegan su propio juego, a parte de todos. Ambos tienden a ser los jugadores más bajitos. Los buscadores van volando por todos lados buscando la snitch, y los líberos vamos entrando y saliendo de la cancha todo el rato. Igualísimo. 40% gratis.

Ni hablemos del parecido entre los golpeadores y el líbero. Ambos cumplen roles de protección, los guardianes indiscutibles. 65% y siendo modestos.

Los cazadores y el guardián del quidditch son los atacantes y bloqueadores del vóleibol, solo que tienen las funciones enredadas entre ellos. Un 25% por la confusión.

¡Solo considerando el ámbito «modo de juego», las semejanzas entre un deporte y otro llegan al impresionante valor de 160%!

### 5\. Conclusiones

Man, con un 242,5% de semejanza, sobran las palabras.

Y tú, muggle que siempre esperaste tu carta de Hogwarts, ¿cómo es que todavía no estás jugando vóleibol?

. . . .

—¡Así no funcionan las matemáticas! ¡Estúpido!

—Gah, ¡Sakusa!

—No soporto tu estupidez, ya no la soporto. Por favor, vete. Vete de aquí.

—Pero…

—Solo vete de aquí Komorin.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una especie de spin-off o anexo (prefiero, en este caso, la palabra «anexo») de mi fic omitsumi [**Negativo-Positivo**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222746/chapters/55599034). En mi cuenta de FF.net los publiqué ambos en el mismo fic, pero dado que en AO3 se pueden poner links, decidí dejarlos por separado.
> 
> Por cierto, yo soy slytherin :D ¡Expeliarmus!


End file.
